


I KNEW IT

by orphan_account



Series: Drarry Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party, Post-War, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship, how will they tell everyone?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803649
Kudos: 189





	I KNEW IT

"Draco!" Pansy yelled at her friend as they were walking to Potions with sloghorn. "I've heard you've been shagging with someone. Is that true?" She stopped as she saw the red take over Draco's pale complexion. "I knew it. Who are they?"

"Who's who?" Hermione said walking up next to Pansy, along with Ron. Harry went to stand beside Draco.

"Draco has a secret lover."

"No way," Harry spoke up this time, "How did you manage to land someone Dray?" He said playfully.

"I'll have you know I am perfectly capable landing anyone I please." He said hauntingly.

"Wait, so is it serious or no?" Leave it to Herminoe to ask questions he did not want to answer.

He paused a bit before answering. He was going to tell Harry this later, Draco looked down and said in a small voice, "I think it might be, I sure hope so." He didn't dare look up at the others, especially not Harry.

"Tell him that then," it was Ron who spoke up this time, "Er, it is a guy right?" Looks like he wasn't an oblivious as he seemed.

"No, _definitely_ not. Cause it's not like _everything_ about me screams gay or anything." Draco deadpanned, they all laughed.

Draco found his hands form a cold sweat, he was nearly shaking as he heard Harry take a breath to say something. "I think you should talk to him about it, if you think that you want to become official with him then I'm sure he feels the same. If he didn't then I don't know why he'd be shagging you in the first place." Harry gave him a knowing smile and Draco knew that he wanted the same. He was so happy he could've fucked him on the spot, he nearly did.

"Agreed, and Draco if that man was toying with you, you let us know right away and we will tormented him so much he'll regret rejecting you." Draco nearly laughed at Pansy's words, she could get so over protective at times.

~~~

In the beginning of the year, Draco and Harry decided they need to get over their stupid feud. Harry suggested that he and Draco do something risky. As a bonding experiment. He thought that it was more likely that they would be closer after doing something that involved breaking the rules. So they went to explore in the middle of the night, and they found an abandoned classroom. They made it their own hang out spot, just for the two of them. Then, on the first of October, Harry kissed Draco, and things only escalated from there. It was now nearing the end of October and the 8th years had decided that they should have a Halloween party, but we won't really get to that part till later.

"So you want to be offical?" Harry said as he took off his invisibility cloak. Draco had told him to meet him in the usual place. Their classroom.

"Yes, I really do, I understand if you don't want to make it public yet but I want to know that were on the same page. I really care about you, like, really care. At first I thought that we were just doing this for fun. But I've cared about you from the beginning and never wanted it to just be fun. And from how I've seen you act, I thought that you felt that same and then i wasn't sure if we were in a relationship and just keeping it secret, or if we both knew we cared for eachother and just haven't labeled it yet or if-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his, almost as if they were telling him to stop.

"Now that you've stopped rambling," Harry muttered as he pressed his forehead to Draco's, "I care about you to, a lot actually. I would love to call you my boyfriend, and I would also love of you would be my date to the Halloween party."

"Yes." The blonde said softly.

"Yes to what?"

"Everything." And with that Draco pulled him onto a deep kiss. He slammed Harry up against the wall and the smaller boy gasped into his mouth. Draco but on Harry's bottom lip asking him to open his mouth and Harry moaned. Draco took this as an invitation so he slid his tongue in the other's mouth, exploring the familiar terrain, Draco groaned and Harry pulled on his hair.

"Mhm, Draco~" Harry moaned softly as Draco was running his hands up Harry's shirt.

I think you know what happened after that ;)

~~~

Harry and Draco had met up again in the abandoned classroom to get ready for the party, and to come put to everyone. Of course instead getting dressed, they were undressing. And by the end of it Draco and Harry had hickeys everywhere.

"Well looks like everyone is going to know now." Harry said.

"That's the plan." Draco winked at Harry.

"You prat! You planned this didn't you?"

"Of course I did what did you expect?" Harry didn't respond, he should've expected this. It was normal slytherin behavior.

"Let's go to the party." He finally said as he dragged Draco's hand.

~~~

As soon as they entered the room eveyone looked at them and went silent. Hand in hand, with hickeys on both of their necks, they looked at the wave of surprised silent 8th years.

Finally, after what had felt like ages if silence, Ron spoke up. "I FUCKING KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU HERMIONE HA! YOU OWE ME 10 GALLEONS!" The whole rook bursted into laughter as Hermione handed Ron a bag of galleons.

Looks like everything was going to be just fine after all.


End file.
